Harry Potter And The Pencieve Of A New Life
by NatalieLG
Summary: Harry and the gang are entering their 6th year at Hogwarts. A year of fun, a sprinkle of unexpected love and some serious action! Many chapters written and will be posted over a short course of time.
1. The news and loony entrance

All the houses on Privet Drive were neatly standing with the usual tidy gardens. Everyone around was in a deep sleep; everyone except Harry Potter. Harry was clinging to every good memory from his previous years at Hogwarts. In his battered old photo album was a picture of him, Hermione, and Ron. He treasured his album, it has moving pictures of his parents and friends.This album was not normal infact it was anything but, Harry though was used to it, because he was different too, He was a wizard. He looked at his watch. It was 4:00. His aunt and uncle were a lot nicer to him this year, due to Aunt Petunia finding out about his Godfather's death, and receiving howlers about treating Harry right. His Aunt and Uncle told Harry that going downstairs didn't matter as long as he didn't leave all the lights on, and didn't take food out of the cupboard. He walked downstairs and turned on the T.V. He turned on the Muggle news channel. On the screen, to Harry's anger and shock, was Bellatrix Lestrange. She had escaped from Azkaban, and had killed 24 muggles on a sea-side resort in Devon. A cold ripple of hatred slid down Harry's spine, because if it wasn't for that murderer, his godfather, Sirius Black, would still be alive; not behind the mysteries of the veil.

The Reporter for the channel said, "it was a bomb explosion set up by Bellatrix Lestrange, a prisoner of a cell unknown." Harry, of course, knew she had killed them with a spell, and that the prison she was in was Azkaban. He watched the rest of the report and turned the T.V. off in sheer anger. He quietly walked back upstairs and took out his History of magic Homework (his Aunt now allowed him to do his homework).

He looked at the essay question, which read: Who was Petual Simik and when did he die? He knew this information because of a book he had, Petual was the only known maker of spell breaking objects and with that, he began writing. By the time he had finished, Vernon, his Uncle, had already got up and was making a drink.

He put away his Hogwarts things and was just about to go downstairs before he heard an ear-breaking bang behind him. It couldn't be someone apparating. The noise was a cracking sound. He looked around, and to his amazement, there sat Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, and a middle-aged man. Harry, who was in shock of having these people here, especially Luna, made him blurt out, "what are you all doing here?"

"Huh…nice to see you too, Harry," Luna said, a bit annoyed of his ignorance.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm just really surprised. So, what are you here for? Have you come to take me away from here?"

"Yes." Luna smiled. "But, the problem is, you'll have to stay at my house for a week because Ron is in Romania, and as you know, I don't live far from him. So after a week you can go there. Do you want to come, then?" She blushed a deep crimson. Harry thought about this for a minute, because Luna hadn't always been exactly normal. But he also remembered if he did, he would leave the Dursleys earlier, and he'd always liked something about her. So…

"Of course I do. I'll just get my things," he said as he grabbed all his Hogwarts things and put them in his trunk. This didn't take long because his lack of things easily fitted in.

"Ok…ready?" Said the older man. Harry nodded, but was stopped in his tracks by having his hand clutched and shaken.

"I'm sorry, Harry, for not introducing myself," the old man burst out. "I'm just a bit ecstatic about meeting you. I'm Henry Lovegood, Luna's father."

"Oh! Nice to meet you, "Harry replied. "Hi Hannah." He nodded at her and she nodded back. As he picked up all his things the older man held out a large and dirty boot.

"Portkey?"

"Yes Harry, it's the only way we can go back. I've magiced a letter downstairs telling your Aunt and Uncle where you are. O.K. everyone. Are we ready? 1,2,3..."

Harry felt his feet lift of the ground as the walls around him were spinning ferociously. This happened for about 6 seconds, until they all hit the ground outside an old Victorian house. It was rather small, but looked very homely.


	2. OWL Results and a nasty encounter

"Well, here we are Hannah. Are you going home now?" Henry Lovegood said as his hand gestured towards the smaller house next door.

"Yes, I'll go now. See you everyone." Hannah looked back and said, "bye, Harry." She smiled weakly.

"Bye," Harry replied. He smiled a lot more than Hannah, before being lead into the Lovegood's house.

"So Harry, shall I give you the tour?" Luna asked.

"Yes, sure. It's a great house, Luna," Harry said, looking around in every nook and cranny. They walked upstairs. Luna kept glancing at Harry then looking away. After he had been shown the large house, Harry went up to his bedroom and had a shower. When he got downstairs, Luna and her father were sitting at the table. Both were writing. Harry sat down beside Luna and edged his way into looking what she was writing.

"Hem, Hem! I don't think so," she said covering it up. "Only I see my diary."

Harry grinned and Luna went back to writing. So he looked over at what Luna's father was writing. Apparently, it looked like an article you'd see in The Quibbler, so Harry clicked on quite quick. The next morning he recieved an owl delivering a letter from hogwarts, he opened the envelope and out fell a small piece of parchment which read.

Ordanary Wizarding Level Results   
Defense Against The Dark Arts- O   
Charms- E  
Transfiguration- O  
Potions- E  
Herbology- E   
Care Of Magical Creatures- O  
Astronomy- A  
Divination- D

He looked at his potions score and blinked a couple of times to gain the volume back in his voice.

"E, i can't believe Snape gave me that" He half whispered,half laughed.

The next 5 days went quick and were rather uneventful until the Saturday when Harry caught Luna in trouble with some older kids. He walked out to investigate when one of the taller girls pushed Luna over in the mud.

"OI! Leave here alone!" Harry shouted, and with that, they all burst out laughing.

"Hey look who it is, it's Luna's BOYFRIEND! I must say, Luna, I think you've lost your taste," they said while Luna stood back up, drenched in mud and looking as though she mouthed the words, they're witches.

"Firstly, I'm not her boyfriend, I'm her friend! And secondly, if any of you lay another finger on her, I will personally make sure you regret it, you stupid LITTLE girls!" Harry shouted through gritted teeth and holding back all his anger.

"Oh, it's Harry Potter. I'm so scared. My father is highly associated with the dark lord, so you know I could - " said one of the girls before being cut of by Harry.

"I wouldn't even bother if I were you," Harry snarled, walking away back towards the house holding Luna with tears falling of her face, causing miniature puddles.

"Th - th - thank you Ha - Ha - Harry," she said sniffing loudly. Harry put his arm around Luna and knocked on Her front door. Mr. Lovegood answered the door, and as soon as he saw Luna, he picked her up and washed her off with a shower spell. When Luna had told her father what happened, Mr. Lovegood thanked Harry until another knock came at the door. Stood on the step was -


	3. Seeing a friend and scary information

"RON!"

"Hi Harry," Ron chuckled. "I came back early just for you"

"Luna can stay too. Ginny asked mum yesterday. Do you want to, Luna?"

"Yes, of course I do. I've never been asked before," she replied eagerly. "I'll go and get my things." And with that, Luna ran upstairs.

"While she's not here, I thought I'd tell you, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Destinee Elle. She's HALF Veela, and I couldn't believe my luck when she asked me out. She is gorgeous and she's coming to The Burrow tomorrow" Ron smiled

"Id better go get my things as well," Harry said, feeling a bit happier. "Is Hermione here?"

"Yes. She's with Ginny. Anyway, I have to get back. Luna knows the way to The Burrow, I'll see you in a bit, then." Ron walked down the hill and out of sight. Harry ran upstairs and gathered all his things together.

"Ready Harry?" Luna said, standing in the doorway. Harry had to laugh at Luna. She had changed into her tradional dotty clothes, but look unusually nice.

"Who are you all dressed up for?" Harry asked, grinning. Luna blushed and replied in a low whisper, "Well I - I - I - have to look nice for R - Ron." Harry's jaw dropped.

"Do you fancy him?" Harry said, shocked.

"Um maybe a little bit." Luna blushed the same colour as Ron's hair. "Ready?"

"Yep is your dad ok with this?" Harry asked, walking out the door with his heavy trunk and his owl, Hedwig.

"Yes." Luna replied and with that they made there way to the Burrow .

When they got there, Hermione answered the door and nearly squeezed all the air out of Harry with a big hug.

"OK, OK, Hermione. You don't need to kill me." Harry choked.

"I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen you in so long, and I haven't heard from you either. Not one owl, Harry. Not even one," she blurted out, tears in her eyes. "How did I know you hadn't done something stupid?"

"Because, Hermione, I have too much to live for. Now, where is everyone?"

"They're all in the Kitchen. Oh, hi Luna, how are you?" Hermione said before hugging her awequadly. Luna, whom had a startled look on her face, made Harry laugh.

"Hasn't any of your friends ever hugged you before?"

"No, I don't have any friends," Luna said, looking at the ground.

"Yes you do...uh...we're all your friends," Hermione said, smiling, which made Luna look up and smile.

"Yes Luna, and Ron's your friend, too." Harry laughed. Luna laughed along, but Hermione look confused.

"Tell you later," Harry mouthed to Hermione so Luna couldn't see.

Later, at lunchtime in the Kitchen, all of the Weasleys apart from Percy, Bill, and Charlie were sitting around the table with Harry, Luna, and Hermione. They were all eating freshly made sandwiches, and the excitement of going back to Hogwarts was on all the teenage minds. Luna looked as though she was writing on a small piece of paper but everybody else was in conversation.

"I can't believe we're going into our sixth year," said Hermione. "We learn about so many famous witches and wizards. The books I can read will be…"

"Hermione, do you ever think about anything else but reading?" Ron said irritably. Hermione looked at him evilly. Harry, who didn't want to be part of this argument, started talking to Luna.

"So how do you know those girls that pushed you in the mud when I was at your house?" Harry said, starting conversation.

"Um…well…" she sighed. "My dad caught Chanel's father doing dark magic, and so he told the ministry. But they didn't believe him. They believed Chanel's father, and so now they're all really nasty to Me."

"Oh. I didn't know," Harry said with a ball of sympathy rolling in his stomach." What was Chanel's father doing?"

"Well, I'm not totally sure, but it was something to do with the dark mark, and that it was awful. My father was walking past their house, and shining brightly above the fireplace was the dark mark. It's a good job nobody else saw it, but it sure gave me and father a scare," she said all in one deep breath.

"Right everybody BED!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley above all the noise.

"Aww mum."

"Don't 'aww mum' me Ronald Weasley. Now off to bed everybody!" She shouted once again.


	4. Meeting a veela and 'that' conversation

They all made their way up the rickety staircase, and the girls split from the boys with a hug.

"See you tomorrow, Harry, Ron," Hermione yawned.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Ginny said walking through the door.

Luna looked at Harry. She held her hand out as if wanting to shake it. Harry hesitated but shook her hand only to have a small piece of paper scrunched into his palm secretly. Harry, who realized that this must be secret, didn't say anything, but nodded at Luna, who walked through into the girls room and shut the door.

Harry, who wanted to read the letter alone, told Ron he was going to the toilet, and they split up. When Harry had locked the toilet door, he opened the scrunched piece of paper. It read:

Harry,

Meet me in the garden in five minutes. I need to tell you something.

Luna

Harry realized this must be serious, tiptoed dow the stairs and waiting outside. He stood there for around 3 minutes, then heard someone open the door. Luna walked out in pink and yellow pyjamas.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she ushered her way in the room.

"Harry, I can't keep this in any longer." She took a deep breath. "I don't love Ron."

"But you said you wanted to look nice for - "

"Harry, I wanted to look nice for you," she said blushing the reddest Harry had ever seen.

"For me? But you don't…."

"Yes, Harry, I really like you," she said a bit too fast for normality. "I understand you don't like me the same, but please don't laugh."

"Luna, I'm not going to laugh" He smiled at her and her eyes started watering."I've...uh...not got a girlfriend at the moment...and uh...you're really nice and well...I guess we could-"

"Really?" She sniffed. "But everyone thinks I'm loony. Why would you like me?"

"That's kind of why I like you...you..uh...don't care what people say." He said, stumbling over his words.

The next morning, Harry woke up to Ron starting at him, with a grin from ear to ear.

"So what happened last night? Nobody goes to the toilet for an hour, and what's this?" He laughed, holding up the note Luna had written for their secret meeting.

"OK Ron, you promise you wont say anything." He said.

"Mate's honour" Ron sneered, holding up his crossed fingers.

"OK. Me and Luna are sort of...going out...Just she likes me and well..." Ron's jaw dropped. His mouth suddenly spread into an even bigger grin.

"But no, Ron -" He added by Ron's face. They both started laughing.

"Anyway Harry, I want you to meet Destinee," Ron whispered. "DESTINEE COME HERE A MINUTE!" He shouted, giving Harry abit of a shock.

In walked the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked like Fleur Delacour so much Harry choked. She smiled at him and winked.


	5. On the way to Diagon Alley!

"'Ello, I'm Destinee. I am ze transfer student from France, but my Eenglish is...uh...eemproving," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. "It eez nice to meet you finally."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too," Harry said, gaining his voice. He looked at Ron, startled.

"'Arry, are you ok? You look ill. Can I 'elp...uh...you?" Destinee said, looking concerned.

"Aw, no, it's ok. Are you a Veela?" Harry asked, smiling at her.

"Yes, my grandmuzzer was one."

"Oh. A bit like Fleur Delacour," Ron said.

"You know Fleur? She's my cousin," Destinee said excitedly. Ron looked startled, but Destinee bought back the conversation before getting up.

"Are you coming down to ze kitchen? We'll meet you down zere," she said to Harry. And with that, she walked out the room closely followed by Ron. When Harry got down to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was dishing up the breakfast, and Ron and Destinee were sitting out in the garden. Not wanting to disturb them, he took a seat next to Luna and smiled at her sweetly. Hermione saw it, though, and asked Harry to come to the stairs.

"Harry, what's going on?" She inquired. "I saw you 'smile' at Luna. You're not…you know…are you?"

"Yes. Luna and me are kinda going out... Last night she told me she liked me and well - she's kinda cool and -" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Harry, if you're going out with Luna, do me one favour: Don't start going on about looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." They both laughed, and made their way back to the table, where Ron and Destinee were now sitting. When everyone had finished their breakfast, they all went into conversation with each other. Harry started talking to Destinee, because Ron was talking to Hermione, and Luna was talking to Ginny.

"So Destinee, tell me some more about yourself," Harry said, gazing at her.

"Oh," she laughed. "Well, I am 16 years old and I used to attend Beauxbatons. I am 'alf French, 'alf Bulgarian. Now I am going to 'Ogwarts. I 'ope to be in Gryffinder, is it? Anyway, Ron and I met each uzzer in Romania, and we just clicked. You know, I really like you. I've read a lot about you, and I 'ope we can get to know each uzzer better."

"Er - yeah. Of course we will. And it's GryffinDOR," he said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with her instant liking to him.

"Harry, Destinee, dears come on! Take your floo powder. We're going to Diagon Alley!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley. When everybody had got safely to the over-crowded street, they made their way shop through shop, getting all their required equipment and potions.

" 'Arry, will you come to ze book shop wiz me?" Destinee asked Harry so delicately.

"Hey Harry, it's alright. I'll take her," Ron butted in quickly, before Harry could answer.

They walked off, leaving Harry looking like a fool on his own. He saw Luna and Hermione walking up to him, and felt relieved to no longer be alone.

"Hey Harry," Luna said awequadly kissing him on the cheek "Where're Ron and Destinee?"

"Oh. They've gone to Flourish and Blotts. Ron seemed a bit uptight. Did you two notice?"

"No," Hermione answered him. "Maybe he's worried Destinee will find someone else at Hogwarts."

Luna agreed by shrugging and gesturing to Harry to follow her.

"You coming, Hermione?" Harry said.

"Oh! Um…no. I need to get some cream for Crookshanks's cut paw," she replied.

"OK. See you later then, Hermione," Luna said walking away with Harry.

"Luna, you know earlier, when you kissed me? It was our first kiss." They both laughed and walked hand in hand into the Leaky Cauldron.


	6. On the Hogwarts Express

"You know, when I first saw you, Harry, I thought you wouldn't even look at loony old me. But now look us." She smiled at him and they sat down at a table.

"I'll get us some drinks," Harry said. Luna nodded. When he got there, Destinee was just leaving the bar.

"Oh, 'Arry. 'Ello. I'm sorry about earlier. Ron is just protective of me." She smiled. "He's so sweet."

She walked away and Harry got two butterbeers for him and Luna. When he got back, Luna had gotten out the latest version of The Quibbler, and was reading it upside down.

"That's my girl," Harry laughed. Luna put down the magazine, and smiled back at him.

"Thanks Harry," Luna said, sipping the drink. "We had better get back to Gringotts after this. Mrs. Weasley will be worried if we don't."

"Yeah, we better had," Harry agreed.

After they had finished their drinks, they made their way to the entrance of Gringotts, where they'd be meeting the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, and Destinee.

"Oh Harry, Luna, dears. There you are." Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly.

When they had all got back to the burrow, they all packed their Hogwarts things together because they were going back to school the next day. They all went to be feeling excited but stressed. Ron and Destinee spent some time alone in the garden again.

The next morning was havoc in The Burrow. Everyone was making sure everything was packed, and Ginny had to find her dress robes, which she had lost last year. Mrs. Weasley had made everyone sandwiches, but Harry always bought things from the Hogwarts Express. When they got to King's Cross Station, they made their way onto platform 9 3/4. Harry went through with Luna. Hermione went through with Ginny, and Ron with Destinee.

When they got on the Hogwarts Express and managed to find a compartment, Hermione and Ron didn't sit down, but stood in the doorway.

"Harry, Ron and I will see you in a bit, alright? I hate this part of the prefect duties, but its essential, so…."

"It's alright guys, I'll see you later," Harry replied quickly. This cheered up Ron, and he and Hermione walked of out of the compartment with Destinee, leaving Harry alone. He hated being alone, but was soon cheered up when Luna walked through the compartment with a grin from ear to ear.

"I thought I'd never find you. I only went of to give Neville his remembral back," she said happily.

"Hey it's OK" Harry said, giving her a hug.

"Oh yeah, you will never guess who I bumped into as well," she said suddenly. The surprised look on Harry's face made her blurt out, "MALFOY!" She laughed so hard. Harry remembered the first time he met her, when she flew into hysterics during Ron's impression of Crabbe.

"You're joking!" Harry said.

"No, I'm not," She said still trying to control herself.

"What did he say then?" Harry asked interestingly as the plump lady carrying food came to their compartment.

"Well, he asked me if we were an item," she said ripping a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "I just told him to keep his overlarge nose out of our business." They both laughed, and didn't stop until the compartment doors slid open, and Hermione, Ron, and Destinee walked in.

"Aww, food," Ron said, grabbing a chocolate frog.

"Ron, anyone would think you'd never eaten before," Hermione said irritably.

The rest of the train ride was rather boring, and it only got spiced up when they heard Malfoy talking in the next compartment.

"Shhhhh," Destinee whispered as Luna pounced on Harry. Luna went into fits of giggles, but soon stopped when Hermione told her to shut up.

"My father told me something that I bet even Potter doesn't even know," they heard Malfoy say. Harry's eyes lit up and Hermione put her ear against the wall. "Anyway, father said that some weirdo witch called Tonks got the Dark Arts job. Apparently, she's an old friend of all Potters, so I bet she's all stuck up and big headed." They heard Crabbe and Goyle laugh appreciately, but Harry's anger from his parents abuse soon turned to happiness.

"We've got Tonks for the Darks Arts," Ron said eagerly. "Wicked!"

"I never knew Tonks could teach, but I can't wait to see her again," Harry said with an odd expression on his face.

"Who's Tonks?" Destinee asked curiously.

"Oh babe, she's a member of the - " Ron said, being cut of by Luna.

"Is Tonks the one who got hurt last year?" Luna asked, stopping Ron from saying too much.

"Yeah," Hermione said, also looking relieved.

They all stopped talking about it though, when they saw the look on Harry's face. Sirius Black, his godfather, had died when the order came to save them from the Death Eaters. For the rest of the train ride, they sat in silence apart from a few whispers and this gave Harry time to calm down.

When the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station, everyone in Harry's compartment stood up and began walking out.


End file.
